Valakut
Valakut - Is an island far off the coast of Kiri and Kumo. The climate is heavily tropical and it is filled with flora not found anywhere else in the world. The unique vegetation covering the island is the result of the bloodline of the shinobi clan that make their home there. The ability to control, grow, communicate with, and alter any form of plant life has led to many amazing and also deadly creations. It has also led them to become the greatest medics and poisoners in the world. The vegetation is not limited to the surface of the island but also extends several miles along the shallow sea bed until the drop off into the deeper ocean. The shallow ocean surrounding the island is thick with a simply massive coral reef and absolutely thrives with life. The Volcano at the center of the island houses the village where the shinobi dwell. The shinobi village sits in the belly of the crater topping the dormant volcano. The stone of the mountain is riddled with passages that allow upkeep to the systems that supply the village with energy and fresh water. These systems are contained in an extensive maintenance complex beneath the village. Maintenance Compound - This subterranean complex was built to house the power and water systems that sustain the Universities, City, and Hidden Village. The complex includes these systems as well as several routes through the mountain providing an alternate way into the Hidden Village. The passages are designed to be reminiscent of a labyrinth with corridors running from the peak all the way to the base of the volcano. The pathways not used normally are thick with Dead Man's Hold and Sentient vines that grow over the walls, floor, and ceiling and prey on everything living within them. To anyone unfamiliar with the area it is suicidal to navigate the tunnels. The entrances are covered in these vines and labeled all around with infrared markers invisible to the naked eye. The only other way to access the hidden village is through the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom - This man created storm is one of the more obvious defenses around the village at the peak. The peak sits above the storm and above the clouds and so suffers nothing of it. The Maelstrom itself is a chakra maintained storm that varies in type and is maintained by nature chakra channeled from deep within the volcano drawing from the magma pools within. The type of storm currently raging changes depending on whose chakra is currently circulating through the core of the seals channeling the nature chakra that sustains it. The sentries for the Hidden Village are stationed in garrisons hidden within the Maelstrom and the Forest it hangs over. Forbidden Forest - The Maelstrom hides another defense of the village within its raging depths. The clan over many years created a deadly forest ten miles thick that rings the peak of the mountain. They have filled it with Grippers, Dead Man's Hold, and Strangling Willows. The forest is thick with dire wolves. The only other way to reach the peak is through a subterranean compound built for service to the generators and water systems.